


A Distinct Possibility

by scarletsptember



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day, lying next to Nick Ellis makes a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distinct Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Let's Get Gay Married" Meme on Livejournal.

The safe house was quiet except for the soft snores coming from Coach and Rochelle’s side. It sounded like Ellis was on his way to Never-Never-Land but Nick wasn’t tired. He was still amped up after their latest run through the French Quarter. Not even the sound of crickets chirping and the soft light of the stars filtering through the patches in the roof could calm him enough to sleep.

He kept seeing the Hunter that almost took Ellis down. He could still see himself emptying his gun into the rotten flesh of the zombie and the terrified look on Ellis’s face. He remembered pulling Ellis to his feet and wrapping his arms around the hick as tight as he could.

I’m okay, I’m okay man.

It took precious wasted moments of zombie killing for Nick to really believe that Ellis hadn’t been bitten. Ellis grabbed his face and laughed with that dopey smile of his, Didn’t know you cared that much.

God, Nick wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t know he cared that much either. Ellis flopped over on his belly, his nose pressing against Nick’s shoulder and his arm wrapping tight along Nick’s belly. For such a hardcore mechanic he sure was a sappy cuddler.

“I’ve never been married,” Ellis whispered surprising Nick completely.

“What?” Nick looked down into Ellis’s dark eyes. “Where’d that come from?”

“Been thinking about things I haven’t gotten to do. Wouldn’t ever be able to now that all there is to life is making pipe bombs, killing zombies and running for our lives.”

Nick licked his lips and stared out at the stars. He’d been married before. He thought he was in love but he found something he loved more. Cards, horses. He probably wouldn’t have fought as hard for her as he did for Ellis today.  
“…I’ll never be driven in one of those fancy limousines either.”

Nick threaded his finger’s through Ellis’s, his heart beating out of his chest. “It isn’t all that special.”

“What? Riding in a limo?”

Nick snorted in amusement, “No, marriage.”

“Then you haven’t found the right person,” Ellis shifted against Nick, “My Momma once told me, love ain’t easy. It’s hard as hell but if you find a person you can fight with but still sleep next to at night, all wrapped around them cause you’re afraid you’re that you might lose em’, then you’ve found the right one.”

“You’re parents sure are wise.” Nick murmured as Ellis yawned.

“Course they were,” Ellis snuggled deeper into Nick’s hold, “They were my parents.”

~*~

 

“Help!” The shouts were muffled within the sounds of gun fire, a guitar being smashed into rotten flesh. “HELP!”

Nick looked to see a man in black running. Ever few steps he turned around and swung a heavy cast iron pan breaking the skull of the nearest zombie, brains flying through the air.

It wasn’t often that Nick felt the need to gamble but for some reason the moment he set eyes on the lone preacher he knew he was willing to risk his life. Ellis deserved everything he wanted. He needn’t believe he couldn’t have those things just because the world went to hell. Ellis deserved the right to marry and his chance was delivered in the form of a suicide mission.

Nick’s heart was racing in his chest as he took the time to break free from the group, from Ellis and go to after the preacher. He hoped to whatever God made this mess that leaving Ellis’s side for two minutes to save a preacher was worth it.

Quick headshots, dirty elbows to their mangled faces and clumsy jabs followed by a skull crushing blow from the butt of the gun took care of most of the zombies while the preacher took out the last two with his frying pan. Nick yanked the man after him as he headed back towards Ellis.

“What the hell?” Ellis yelled over the sound of Rochelle’s guitar slamming against the ground and she went for her hand gun. Ellis’s eyes were on fire as they moved through the zombie flooded streets. Each kill seemed fiercer than the last. “You don’t just leave like that! What if you had been killed? Who would have gotten to you? The priest and his frying pan?”

Nick pinched his lips shut and ignored everything in his that was telling him to fight with Ellis. Instead he took a deep breath, raised his gun and shot the zombie limping towards Ellis.

It didn’t take long before Coach yelled that they were close to a safe house. He and Ellis still fought side by side – instead of quick jests and stories that Ellis could be telling they fought in silence.

Once the door to the safe house was locked Nick found himself shoved against the wall with a snarling Ellis in his face. “Don’t you ever do that again. You hear me!”

Nick swallowed in looked passed the dirt and sweat. He saw the same terror he felt yesterday in Ellis’s eyes.  
“I lost my entire family! I ain’t going to lose you too!” Ellis was out of breath and his face inches from Nick’s. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” Nick’s voice shook with how powerful those words truly were. If the preacher had any sense of gratitude, he could do this for them. Nick rested his forehead against Ellis’s. “We’re in this until the end. Nothing’s going to take me away from you. Nothing.”

Nick froze as Ellis pressed up to seal their lips together. It was soft, yet desperate. It was everything Ellis was. “If I could marry you, you’d be mine in a heartbeat.”

Coach let out a fake cough just as Rochelle pointed to the man standing in the middle of the room wringing his hands together with his head tilted to the side, “I think that might be a distinct possibility gentlemen.”


End file.
